Ten Years Later
by Hikari Kou Minami
Summary: Menunggu 10 tahun itu sangat lama, bodoh! Dan asal kau tahu, aku ... merindukanmu disini! My first fanfic in here. Rnr please! —LordKnightTaekwonMaster.


Hola! Ini adalah fic Ragnarok pertama saya.

Karena selain saya tertarik dengan gamenya, saya juga termasuk pemainnya, hehehe. Saya mencoba untuk 'berjalan-jalan' di fandomnya dan saya tertarik untuk membuatnya. Jadi, saya harap fic pertama saya untuk fandom ini mendapat respon bagus ^^

Well, read and enjoy~

.

.

**. . .**

**An Ragnarok Online FanFiction**

**Title : Ten Years Later**

**Written by : Hikari Kou Minami**

**Idea by : Hikari Kou Minami**

**Disclaimer : Ragnarok Online **©** Gravity, Lyto and Lee Myoung-Jin**

**Genre : Romance, Drama**

**Rated : Teen**

**Warning : gaje, abal, typo bertebaran, ancur, nista dan hal-hal lain sebagainya**

**Don't Like Don't Read!**

**. . .**

.

.

.

.

.

**In Payon, At 21.38**

Di sebuah penginapan bergaya Korea—atau Jepang—, terlihat sesosok perempuan cantik berambut hitam panjang yang tengah duduk di koridor samping perumahan itu. Mata biru sapphirenya menatap beberapa pohon bambu yang tumbuh rindang di samping penginapan itu. Angin dingin malam semilir berhembus meniupkan helai-helai hitam rambut milik sang perempuan.

Mata birunya masih menatap sayu ke depan. _Yukata_ merah gelap milik pemilik penginapan melekat di tubuhnya yang proporsional. Terkadang terhembus angin dingin malam, namun tak ia hiraukan. Ia hanya berkutat pada pandangannya yang menerawang jauh. Bukan pada sang pohon bambu lagi, melainkan pada sebuah ingatan masa lalu yang kini terputar di pikirannya.

"Sudah 10 tahun ya..." gumamnya kemudian dengan suara datar. Mata biru itu kini menahan air bening yang tertahan di pelupuk matanya agar tak jatuh. "Dasar lelaki bodoh...!" gumamnya lagi dengan nada yang tertahan dan—pilu, ditambah dengan deru isak tangis yang kini meruntuhkan pertahanannya.

Tak tahu, kenapa tiba-tiba ia menggumamkan itu. Ia kini menunduk ke bawah, berusaha agar air matanya tak terlihat oleh sang dewi malam. Berusaha agar sang bulan tak memantulkan wajah sedihnya pada lelaki yang ia maksud tadi—mungkin. Berusaha agar tak seorangpun melihat air matanya. Ia lalu berharap, semoga saja tak ada yang memasuki kamarnya dan menemuinya untuk malam ini. Meski hal itu tak dapat dikabulkan karena—

"Angel..."

—sebuah suara yang lembut mengagetkannya untuk mengangkat wajah. Sepasang tangan tiba-tiba melingkar di pinggangnya. Sebuah dagu yang dengan seenaknya bertengger di bahunya yang terbalut oleh _yukata_ berwarna merah gelap. Helai rambut berwarna cokelat yang sedikit ikal serta desah napas hangat yang terasa di lehernya saat orang yang kini tengah memeluknya itu berbicara dan bernapas. Orang itu adalah—

"L—Luce...?" gumam perempuan bernama Angel itu. Air matanya masih menetes.

—kekasihnya. Yah, kekasih wanita Taek Won Master itu. Luce, lelaki berprofesikan Lord Knight, dilihat dari senjata yang ia simpan di sarung tombaknya, —senjata bermata tiga—Trident. Sang lelaki bernama Luce itu tetap memeluk wanita itu dengan erat. Sang wanita mencoba melepaskan pelukan Luce. Luce pun melepaskan pelukannya.

"Kenapa..?" gumam Angel berdiri tanpa menghadap ke arah lawan bicaranya. Luce menaikkan alis, bingung.

"Kenapa...kau baru pulang ke _Payon_ sekarang?" lanjutnya kemudian. Pemuda berambut hitam itu hanya menunduk. Ia tahu, ia bersalah akan semua ini. Tapi, bukan dia yang menentukan roda hidupnya ini. Ia lalu berdiri.

"Maaf. Aku..." Luce menggantungkan kalimatnya untuk menghirup napas sejenak. "...Aku... selama aku berada di _Glast Heim_, aku memang meningkatkan levelku. Tapi, saat aku ingin kembali, sekitar 4 tahun lalu, tiba-tiba aku dihadang oleh _Abyssmal Knight_ yang jumlahnya tidak terhitung lagi dan bala bantuannya. Mana _Butterfly Wing_ simpananku sudah habis sedangkan aku kekurangan _Zeny_ disana dan barang yang kudapat tidak cukup untuk membiayai apa yang nanti kuperoleh. Saat aku hampir mati, dengan seenak perutnya, para ksatria hantu itu malah meneleport orang ke _Lighthalzen_. Tapi sialnya, tidak ada sesosok _Kafra_ pun yang kulihat disana," jelas Luce sambil menghela napas.

"_Lighthalzen_? Kota yang sangat maju akhir-akhir ini bukan? Seharusnya kau bisa langsung kesini saja!" kata Angel sambil berbalik, menghadap sang kekasih.

"Seharusnya seperti itu, tapi..." Luce menggantungkan lagi kalimatnya. "..aku dikejar oleh sesosok monster terkuat disana yang malah menyeretku ke..." lelaki itu meneguk salivanya sejenak. "...ke _Lighthalzen Biolab_..." lanjutnya dengan nada sedikit bergetar. Mata merah menyala lelaki itu sedikit berkilat.

"..Light..halzen... Biolab..?" ucap wanita itu gugup. Ia begitu kaget mendengar penuturan lelaki itu. _Lighthalzen Biolab_, laboratorium percobaan pembuatan manusia-manusia buatan yang berprofesi pertama dan kedua, yang kekuatannya melebihi rata-rata profesi kedua semua. Makhluk-makhluk yang amat mengerikan. Sama mengerikannya dengan _Doppleganger_ yang ada di _Geffen_.

"Dan sialnya, aku malah disekap disana, meski untung aku tak dibunuh. Ternyata, salah satu _Removal_ yang ada disana membantuku, dan ternyata _Removal_ itu adalah... _Stalker_ yang juga sedang berusaha meningkatkan level disana," jelas Luce lagi.

"Terus?" tanya Angel yang tangisnya sudah tak terlihat lagi.

"Yah, aku harus berpura-pura menjadi _Removal_ disana untuk menyembuhkan lukaku. _Poporing_ juga sering membawakan makanan, jadi kami tak kekurangan makan. Dan, sekitar 2 tahun lalu, aku bisa membunuh beberapa dari mereka agar kami bisa lepas dari tempat itu dengan selamat. Sayang, _Stalker_ itu tak ikut pergi bersamaku. Katanya ia ingin meningkatkan level lagi." terang Luce lagi dengan senyum tipis di wajahnya.

"Lalu, kemana kau 2 tahun ini?" tanya Angel lagi. Kini wajahnya tertunduk. Untuk mencapai _Payon_, tidak mungkin kan memakan 2 tahun?

Luce hanya menhela napas tak lega. Inilah alasan ia menunda kepergiannya ke Payon untuk menemui gadis itu. Melihat Luce yang hanya terdiam. Tiba-tiba, Angel angkat bicara.

"Luce! Katakan, kemana kau 2 tahun ini?" bentak Angel lagi dengan muka yang sudah menengadah ke arah Luce. Muka yang penuh dengan—derai air mata?

Luce membulatkan mata crimsonnya, kaget. "Angel! Ka—Kau.. menangis..?" tanyanya kaget.

"Jangan hiraukan air mata sialan ini! Kemana kau 2 tahun ini, Luce? Kemana?" bentaknya lagi. Air mata itu semakin menderas. Luce tak kuasa melihat air mata itu. Ia lalu menghapus bekas air mata itu dengan kedua tangannya yang terlapisi oleh sarung tangan putih yang tertutupi zirah besi di atasnya.

"Maaf, Angel..." gumam Luce dengan suara rendah dan sedikit bergetar. Angel hanya mampu menggenggam tangan lelaki yang menghapus air matanya itu.

"Apa kau tahu..." gumam Angel dengan suara bergetar dan isak tangis yang bercampur. "...Aku... Aku merindukanmu, ksatria bodoh!" lanjutnya lagi dengan masih terisak.

"Maafkan aku. Aku juga tahu itu. Aku juga merindukanmu..." ujar lelaki itu dengan menunduk dan tangan masih berada di wajah cantik kekasihnya. Angel menghentikan tangisnya dan melepaskan telapak tangan Luce dari wajahnya. Ia lalu memandang lelaki itu lurus.

"Terus, kenapa kau baru pulang hari ini?" tanyanya dengan nada yang lebih lembut. Mata crimson Luce memandang Angel sejurus.

"Aku harus pergi ke _Einbroch_ dulu," jawab Luce. Angel mengernyitkan dahi mendengarnya.

"Untuk apa kesana?" tanya gadis itu lagi.

"Ada sesuatu yang harus kubuat disana, dan ternyata bahan-bahan yang diperlukan sangat sulit sekali didapat. Pembuatannya pun juga lama," terang Luce dengan senyum tipis. Alis gadis itu bertaut, semakin heran.

"Sesuatu? Apa itu?" tanya Angel penasaran. Luce lalu mengambil sesuatu dari kantong bawaannya. Ia lalu mengambil sebuah kotak berwarna merah dengan aksen beludru di sisi-sisinya. Angel tambah mengernyit melihat kotak kecil itu. "Apa itu, Luce?"

Luce tidak menjawab. Ia malah merendahkan posisi badannya, berlutut seperti seorang pangeran yang sedang—

"_Mi vuoi sposare_?" [1]

—melamar sang putri. Mata merah Luce berkilat tajam memandang sang gadis yang tengah membulatkan mata biru sapphirenya, tidak percaya. Tangan kirinya membuka kotak yang berisi—dua buah cincin yang berhiaskan batu sapphire di atasnya. Ukiran huruf A dan L tertera cantik di bagian dalam cincin tersebut.

"Eh?" gumam Angel bingung. Bingung karena ia—

"Apa yang kau katakan, Luce? Aku tak mengerti bahasa apa yang kau ucapkan tadi," lanjutnya kemudian.

—tidak tahu apa yang tadi diucapkan kekasihnya itu. Dagu lelaki itu nyaris jatuh mendengar cuapan sang kekasih yang tomboi—mengingat ia adalah Taek Won Master—itu. Luce pun menepuk dahinya pelan sambil menghela napas kesal.

"Oh, Angel. Kau pasti tahu kan, arti dari seorang pria yang memberikan sepasang cincin yang bertuliskan inisialnya dengan kekasihnya," ucap Luce tanpa mengartikan ucapannya tadi. Angel terlihat berpikir sejenak. Sepertinya ia tahu apa yang dimaksud oleh lelaki itu. Hingga sebuah pemikiran terlintas bahwa lelaki itu sedang—

"Kau sedang... melamarku?" tanya Angel memastikan. Senyum Luce terkembang, akhirnya kekasihnya tahu apa yang ia maksud tadi. Ia pun mengangguk senang.

"Aku menolak." ucap gadis itu kemudian. Wajahnya ia tolehkan ke arah lain. Sejenak, mata merah Luce terbelalak. Lamarannya ditolak?

"Ta—Tapi, kenapa kau—"

"Jika nanti aku bersamamu, kau pasti akan meninggalkanku lagi sendirian..." potong gadis itu kemudian. "...dan itu sangat menyakitkan..." tambahnya lagi. Luce terkejut sesaat. Kemudian ia mengulum senyum.

"Tenang saja, Angel. Aku tak akan meninggalkanmu lagi. Meskipun barang yang akan kita temukan disana itu langka, aku takkan meninggalkanmu sendiri dan aku tak akan kesana, kecuali jika kau bersamaku," ujar Luce sambil tetap dalam posisinya. "Kau tahu, aku disana juga kesepian dan merindukanmu. Entah kenapa, bayangan senyummu selalu menghiasi otakku setiap aku sedang bertarung dan itu.. menyakitkan.." cuap lelaki itu santai.

"Gombal!" kata Angel kesal dengan muka memerah—malu dan kesal. Luce hanya tertawa kecil melihat sikap Angel yang tak mudah digombali itu.

"Jadi... _mi vuoi sposare_, Angel?" Luce mengulang pertanyaannya tadi.

"_Grazie_," ucap Angel kemudian sambil menoleh ke arah lain [2]. Mata merah Luce kaget mendengar jawaban sang kekasih.

"Kau tahu balasannya!" ujar Luce kemudian sambil berdiri.

"A—Apa maksudmu? A—Aku tadi hanya...er, kelepasan saja!" bantah Angel kemudian dengan muka memerah—malu.

"Ah, jangan malu-malu dong, Angel," kata Luce sambil menarik sebelah tangan Angel untuk memasangkan cincin tadi. Angel hanya menurut.

"Aku tidak sedang malu-malu dan jangan menggodaku!" bantahnya lagi dengan mengambil cincin yang lain untuk dipasangkan di jari manis Luce. Luce hanya tertawa kecil.

"Kau ini! Kalau gini caranya, aku takkan pernah meninggalkanmu lagi deh," ujar Luce sambil menarik tangan Angel, yang dengan sukses menjatuhkan tubuh Angel ke dalam pelukannya. Kepala Angel hanya berkedut kesal.

"_Ti Amo_[3], Angel," ucap lelaki itu lagi dengan semakin menenggelamkan kepala Angel ke pelukannya. Dan yang ia dapatkan—

_DUAGH!_

—pukulan maut sang Taek Won Master di perut sang Lord Knight yang meski tertutupi oleh baju zirah besi, namun sanggup ditaklukan oleh pukulan seorang Taek Won Master cewek. Tubuh Luce tersungkur ke tanah. Luce mengelus perutnya yang lebam. Angel lalu melangkah menuju ruangannya.

"Aku benci kau!" ucapnya dengan wajah yang memerah sebelum memasuki ruangannya. Luce hanya membulatkan matanya dan sedetik kemudian tersenyum tipis.

"Aku juga mencintaimu," ucapnya dengan tersenyum. Ia kemudian berdiri dan melangkah menyusul kekasihnya yang sudah berada ke ruangannya.

.

.

—**Fin—**

.

.

.

.

**Vocab :**

**[1]** **M**i** v**uoi** s**posare : **W**ould **y**ou **l**ike **t**o **m**arry **m**e

**[2]** **G**razie : **T**erima **k**asih atau **y**a (saya kurang tahu ^^" #duakplakdor, pokoknya cara untuk membalas permintaan no 1)

**[3]** **T**i **A**mo : **I** **l**ove **y**ou

.

.

**A/N** :

A—Apa-apaan nih fic? ;A;

Gomen, buat para readers ataupun author yang ada di Fandom Ragnarok Online, saya malah nyampah disini! Orz ;_;

Gomen, ficnya ancur, gaje, abal. Fic ini berdasarkan pengalaman main saya di Raganrok tapi yang Offline, yang Online jarang main. Jadi hasilnya gaje. Soal Abyssmal Knight yang bisa neleport orang itu juga saya karang! #duak. Tapi itu semua demi kemajuan cerita ini #lah?. Udah gitu judulnya yang, sumpah, gajebo banget! Orz lagi.. #headbang ;A;

Mana ini fanfic dibuat hanya dalam 2 jam. Diketik dengan apa yang keluar di otak saya saat-saat itu, membuat fanfic ini menjadi fanfic oneshoot tercepat dan terpendek—mungkin—bagi saya.

Fanfic ini saya persembahkan buat **diangel**! Ti Amo, my uke~ #dibejegbejeg diangel. Ehehe, sorry ya, kalau kamu nggak tahu ceritanya atau gamenya, dimudeng-mudengin aja ya! #duak

Oke, minna-san, mind to review?

_Sign,_

_Hikari Kou Minami_


End file.
